In order to reduce power consumption and develop smaller devices, it is desirous to produce low voltage memory devices, e.g., electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (“EEPROM”) devices. While such memory devices can perform read operations at the low voltage, e.g., 1.5 V, higher voltages are necessary for other operations, such as erasing and/or writing. As such, prior art EEPROM devices typically require multiple power supplies to provide multiple voltages, which in turn increase power consumption and cost of the overall device. Furthermore, utilizing multiple power supplies requires additional masks to fabricate the semiconductor devices that operate at higher voltages.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor memory device that requires only a single power supply. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.